the real ino shika cho threesome
by memoryof4gottenfreinds5
Summary: what if when asuma died without seeing his child did shikamaru choose that he wants to have children with the second most troublesome woman he knows. lemon 1 shot sereis


THE INO SHIKA CHO

THREESOME(lemon)

I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY I WISH I DID THOUGH.

this story takes place just after asuma dies

So while narutos training training team 10 goes for training mourning the death of there sensei. Shikamaru and choji have something planned. Shikamaru thinks how he doesn't want to die before his child is born. So as Ino is standing not focused he uses his families jutsu and stops her from moving as he walks she walks toward him too. He says he has always loved her but could never say it. She shudders at his voice husky and desiring. As he gets closer she thinks how she keeps wanting him more and more.

As they reach each other he says into her ear I need you more now then ever as they reach arms out their hands move down and all that's going through her mind is oh my god hes huge. He can already feel her getting wet and she begs him to release the jutsu she wants her first time to be special. He swears he will if she promises not to run. She does. As he drops it she jumps on him dragging him to the ground. They kiss all the way to the ground. by this point shikamarus pants are tight enough that it hurts. She puts her arm back while shes grinding on him and feels his throbbing hard on and slides down between his feet while pulling his zipper down. His dick pops out and ino says wow its so big. She slips it into her mouth she slurps applying extra suction on the head while twirling her tongue on it. As the pressure builds he bucks his hips causing her to gag but she doesn't stop no he blows a solid eight string all over her face and shirt.

oh and if you're wondering choji is in a tree near by watching.

Shikamaru pulls her to him not minding the saltiness on her lips abd kisses her. He then pulls of her top and undoes the wrappings on her chest sucking on each of her nipples causing her to moan over and over he then rips her bottoms off causing her to eep before he pulls her up to straddle his head. As his tongue ravages her pussy she starts to pant harder and harder before screaming his name. She begs him not to stop til she squirts all over his face. He flips them over and tells it will hurt. she says its no problem as long as its him and to kiss her until the pain goes away. He agrees while he just starts to slowly probe her. He says damn baby you're really tight. Shes already moaning pretty loud by now before he says here it comes before kissing her and slamming into her causing her to scream into his mouth. He slowly withdraws only to slam in again and again causing her to have her first real orgasm then another and another and another before he came once. In the middle of all this he ask if she'll marry him and as she is pulled up to him and impaled on his meat stick she cries into his shoulder saying yes and to beg him not to pull out. So he doesn't and fills her up so far it starts to spill out.

Shikamaru then picks her up to him and sucks on her left nipple while playing with the other one. When all they see is Choji fall out of the tree with a nose bleed. When they help up he asks if he can join in and both say they were thinking the same thing. Ino thought well you arent quite as big as my shika-kun. Choji whispers in her ear i can make my body get larger with a single hand seal. Choji, you hurt her and youll become a women for the rest of your life. Okay I'm sorry shikamaru. Now i will get married to her so don't stretch her out okay. fine fine. So come her Ino on you Knees let me show you this jutsu

"partial expansion jutsu penis".

He thrusted into her mouth causing her to gag. Shikamaru had to keep telling his best friend to calm down and not kill her. His throbbing 13 inch penis finally exploding in her mouth and down her throat.

he then kisses her deeply before thrusting into her extremely hard. Causing her to scream very loud into his mouth. He slams into her repeatedly causing her to scream more and more. Before using just his cock to hold her in mid air impaling and making her pass out from an intense orgasm.


End file.
